


Easily Influenced

by wishfulFeline



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Peeping, Rough Kissing, and now i have created it in word form, contagious gay contagious gay contagious gay, finally writing a fic for one of my favorite fanarts hell yeah, this has become a meme with my friends and i because i never stop sending it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: Hop becomes curious about his older brothers love life. Victor becomes even more curious about Hop.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 280





	Easily Influenced

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRED BY A FAN ART BY ☞ ON PIXIV I OWE YOU MY LIFE  
> (pixiv.net/en/artworks/78472232)
> 
> victor and hop see gay people and accidentally become gay because its contagious dont expose your children to gay

“Okay!” Hop whisper yelled to Victor who met his eyes with determination. “We’re both gonna peek at the same time!”

The two of them stood right outside Leon’s bedroom door. They were about to do something  _ very  _ risky and even more inappropriate. But they seriously just  _ had _ to know! Hop wasn’t  _ blind!  _ He knew what a hickie looked like and Leon’s long hair couldn’t hide them all the time! He just couldn’t confirm  _ who  _ was the person he was getting them from. So he told Victor and they started to hypothesize. Leon had never told his family about any sort of romantic relationship, but he didn’t seem like the type to just fool around either. Especially considering it would put his reputation in jeopardy. It had to be someone he was close to. Someone he could spend time with and no one would suspect a thing…

Leon had never “come out” to Hop, but it was something Hop had always just kind of assumed. Not in a mean way! It was just...well, how could he have been childhood friends with Sonia and not fallen in love with her!? That couldn’t be possible! He had to be gay if he didn’t like  _ her  _ at least! 

Raihan had come over before that day. It always made Hop a bit skittish whenever Leon had friends over, seeing as they were usually people who were held in very high regard by society. But Raihan was nice. He was scary as a gym leader, but seeing him just casually chatting with his brother he didn’t seem so threatening. Despite the fact Hop figured he could put Victor on his shoulders and they still wouldn’t be at his height. 

Raihan had become the first suspect in their line up...there were other options, yes, but he and Raihan just seemed to make sense. To them, at least. 

Hop lied  _ right to Leon’s face  _ and said he was going to spend the day out with Victor. Which wasn’t  _ toootally  _ a lie. They were gonna be together! Just still secretly hiding in the house...And Raihan and Leon had fallen right into the boys trap!

Raihan had come over as they predicted. And this time, it wasn’t just them talking or eating together...they had gone into Leon’s room. Aaall alone.

Victor nodded quickly even if he could feel his heart pounding in his throat. This was kind of a messed up thing to do, but he’d follow Hop to the ends of the earth, so if he wanted to peek on his brother making out with another guy, so be it.

Hop took a deep breath and looked at Victor excitedly.  _ He’s too adorable to be doing something like this.  _

On opposite sides, Hop and Victor opened Leon’s door juuust enough for them to both press their faces against the edge to look inside. 

And boy oh boy were their suspicions confirmed. Leon and Raihan had their arms wrapped around one another and were kissing passionately. Raihan’s hand slid down Leon’s waist to cup his ass and Leon clutched the taller man’s shoulder, caressing his head with the other. They were pressed flush against one another, tongues mingling. Hop and Victor could practically  _ feel  _ the heat in the air.   
Lips still locked with Raihan’s, Leon opened his eyes a bit to look at him. In that instant, Hop and Victor leapt to opposite sides of the door out of sight. Victor’s heartbeat was rushing. He felt his face flush quickly at what they’d just seen.  _ They were...really going at it, huh? _

Victor turned to look at Hop to gauge his reaction. He’d finally gotten the answer he’d been looking for, but was he really okay with it? “Ho—” Victor started before stopping in his tracks.

Hop was still trying to look.  _ Holy shit, is he into this?  _ Victor’s heart leapt into his throat. Hop’s face was flushed a deep red as he bit his lip, wide eyed. 

Victor swallowed. This had turned out to be really exciting. Maybe too exciting. Exciting in a way he didn’t expect it to be. Almost in a daze, Victor reached out to Hop, cupping his cheek in his hand. Hop blinked back into awareness and met Victor’s eyes. Victor stared back at him, a certain desire burning in his eyes. Hop was stunned to silence as Victor leaned towards him. 

He didn’t pull away.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Hop found himself pressed against the wall by Victor, now being kissed with a vigor matching that of the kiss they’d just witnessed. He really  **_really_ ** didn’t expect his first kiss to be this  **ravenous,** but he definitely didn’t hate it.

Victor could hardly process what he himself was doing, kissing Hop desperately. Kissing him like his life depended on it. Kissing him because  _ holy shit it felt so good.  _ Victor already knew for certain he was into guys, but seeing what he just saw he couldn’t help but feel lust-autopilot take over. Did he like Hop? Hell yeah he did. But his head had never strayed past  _ I want us to kiss and cuddle  _ with how much he desperately tried not to get too nasty with his delusions. But now these weren’t delusions.

Hop’s head spun as Victor’s lips pried his open and their tongues were suddenly pressing together. He felt like his heart was gonna explode with how hard it was beating. He had no idea something like this would be happening to him, but he did  **not** want it to stop. Like he’d seen his brother do, Hop wrapped his arms around Victor, hugging him closer. Victor dropped lower, their thighs pressing together. Hop shuddered.  _ Is it okay to feel this turned-on? _

“Hop, do you like this?” Victor asked, hot breath on Hop’s face. 

“So much,” Hop answered, forcing himself not to slip in a swear. Because what he wanted to say was  _ so fucking much. Seriously, don’t stop. _

Victor dove back in, kissing Hop sloppily. They were 100% unpracticed but their enthusiasm made up for it. Victor ran his hand across Hop’s cheek to clutch the side of his head. He ran his free hand up the side of Hop’s shirt, finger tips running along Hop’s smooth skin.

Hop squirmed under Victor. “Ah…” he breathed, the sound escaping without him meaning for it to. Victor’s skin bristled.  _ Oh my Arceus I am so fucking gay. _

Victor moved down from Hop’s lips to give Hop what had been the origin or their suspicions in the first place. He bit Hop’s neck softly. The other boy tensed under him. Victor swirled his tongue around the circle of skin before sucking on it, tugging it tightly into his mouth. Hop gasped at the pain that for some reason made warmth rush to his groin. He clutched Victor’s shirt. “Woah…” he whispered. How could Victor possibly stop at just one after hearing that? 

So he made another hickie. And switched sides and made another. And another.

Victor could feel Hop’s hard-on pressing against him and his fast breaths and strained expression had Victor even harder. “We should move, shouldn’t we?” Victor said softly. 

Hop looked at him with desperate eyes. “Yeah. We should.”

Victor wished he was strong enough to scoop Hop up in his arms, but instead had to resort to standing up and taking Hop’s hand. Victor saw the way Hop’s eyes lingered at his crotch. He smiled shyly at being caught.  _ Does he want me to absolutely demolish him? Because looking that cute, he’s gonna get it. _

Hand in hand they hurried to Hop’s room. They’d stopped caring if their footsteps were loud enough to hear.

—

At breakfast, Hop waited eagerly for his brother to sit down next to him. Leon’s hair was an utter disaster, but he had a happy look on his face.  _ Eheheh...and I know the reason  _ Hop thought to himself.

“Morning, Hopster,” Leon greeted. He ruffled Hop’s unstyled scruffy hair, and Hop let him with a laugh.

When Leon sat next to him, Hop waited for him to take a bite of his cereal before poking a hickie on his neck.

Leon swallowed his cereal quickly and turned to Hop, covering his neck. “Hey, stop it!”

“You think I don’t notice those all the time?” Hop commented, squinting at his brother.

Leon sighed in embarrassment. “Yeah, well...I’m an adult! So sometimes I date people! Nothing wrong with that!”

Hop grinned devilishly. “Does that make me an adult too?”

Leon looked at him in confusion. “What’d’ya mean by that?” he said before smiling. “Does my little Hoppy-Woppy have a crush on somebody?”

“Well, I do,” he answered. It takes a lot to repress his excitement over the fact. “What I meant to say though was—”

He tugged down his shirt collar a bit, exposing one of the small red bruises on his neck. “Check it out! We match now!”

Leon stood up so quickly his chair fell over.


End file.
